Love Found
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: He murdered the last person she had. He's dealing with a deep inner pain and a life taking secret. Will love be found or lost forever?
1. Introduction

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Was it odd to crave the sight of blood? Long to smell its sent?

He didn't think so...

Perhaps what was really odd was his love for the sight of marred flesh. He took joy from seeing what was once smoothe and flawless; pierced, burned, ripped, and destroyed.  
Was that odd?  
Was it sick?  
Was it a sign that he needed help? Or did he need to be put to death to save the lives of others?

Possibly that last one, because if there was one thing he loved more than the sight of the horrible demise of others...

it was causing it...

* * *

**AN: Spooky...**

**R&R please.  
**


	2. Why?

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"That's the fifth one this month." One of the cops looking over the crime scene grumbled. The mangled body of Yuki Fuwa lay on the living room floor of her middle class apartment.

"Who called it in." His partner asked.  
"Her five year old kid called in saying a man had come through the window and was hurting mommy."  
I havent seen a kid since we got here an hour ago..."

(A moment of silence)

"Great now instead of serial killing we can add Kidnapping to his sheet!"  
Both men said a silent prayer that that he wouldn't kill the kid.

* * *

**'THE FEUDAL MURDERER STRIKES AGAIN!**

**THIS TIME KIDNAPPING THE VICTIM'S CHILD!'  
**

****Sesshomaru tossed the news paper aside and stood to head to the largest and most extravagant of the guest rooms on his estate. The 'Feudal Murderer', a serial killer that had been mutilating random women since the first of the month. His name given to him because after the fourth murder some smart ass happened to realize that the killer had the same MO as a killer back in the Feudal Era.

"Such foolish people." He sighed. Being that he was wealthy businessman Sesshomaru Tashio, he didn't have time to deal with the city's problems. This mad man certainly wasn't stopping him from making money.

* * *

Finally reaching the guest room he pushed the door open and entered. His...guest was still sleeping, he didn't blame her. She had after all hit her head on a table when she'd tripped trying to beat him away from her mother with a plastic bat.  
Sesshomaru would admit that she was cute (not out loud), her long black hair was silky, her lips pink and pouty (not creepy just cute that she was pouting in her sleep). He remembered her eyes being deep and brown. Her skin was pale and she didn't look as though she ate very much.

His demon loved murdering...probably longing for a mate and upset that after all these years he'd yet to find her. It was the Feudal Era all over again...except back then people knew it was a demon responsible.  
This child however, had been able to break the demon's control over him somehow. She had not been scared, or if she had been she'd turned it into anger; humans were not aware of demons, so she can't have noticed what he was. Normally he used magic to disguise his silver hair, golden eyes, claws and fangs, even his tail.

* * *

"What posessed you to take a damn five year old?"

Sesshomaru turned from studying the child to see his half brother Inuyasha enter the room.  
"She stopped me...and I killed her mother." Sesshomaru said trying to come to a real reason for his out of character actions, he was not a compassionate demon so why now? Why this child?

"So?" Inuyasha remarked.  
"I could not leave her there...I would have hated myself for it."

* * *

**AN: Rin wakes up next chapter, how will she react?  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	3. Awake

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_

* * *

Rin awoke in an unfamiliar place. It was a nice room with dark wood furniture, and red fabrics; the bed was large dwarfing her, but it was more comfortable than anything she'd ever felt before. "Enough about the bed! I need to focus and figure out where I am!" She groaned falling back onto the red colored fluffy pillows.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" A deep cold voice asked.  
Rin turned to see who had spoken, his hair was black, and his eyes brown...but Rin was positive he was the same monster that had killed her mother. "Judging by your glare, I assume that you have seen through my disguise."  
"You're one of those people aren't you?"  
"What people?"

"People who think that just because I'm five that I'm stupid, and that I don't understand how the world really works." She said rolling her eyes.  
"What do you know?"  
"I Know that you're Sesshomaru Tashio," she said smiling innocently when he narrowed his eyes at her. "And I know that you're a demon."

* * *

Sesshomaru was shocked for a moment, "demons aren't real." He said regaining his composure.

"Tell that to the demon that killed the only family I had left...oh wait, that was you!" She snapped back."You believe in demons?" He asked her temper surprising him.  
"They aren't Santa or the tooth Fairy." she replied rolling her eyes again. "You can't prove that demons don't exist, but I now know for a fact that they do."  
Sesshomaru marched over to her, gave her the tray of food he'd been carrying; then stormed out of the room.

"You don't have to be such a brat about it!" She called after him in a taunting way. He killed her mother, and she intended to make him pay for it even if it meant sweet Rin would have to go away for awhile.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat sulking in his study, though he wouldn't call it sulking.  
That child had a lot of nerve speaking to him in such a manor, he was the great Lord Sesshomaru for fuck's sake! Son of the great dog demon (currently in Rome enjoying his retirement with his mate), and heir to the Western lands.

Yet he was finding it hard to remain angry with her. "I obviously can't let her go free...why apart of me is broken at the thought of her ever leaving I do not know." He mumbled. "She'll have to stay here, and I suppose I'll have to take care of her..."  
Here's to the next thirteen years trying not to become a child murderer.

* * *

Rin had finished the breakfast Sesshomaru had given her, managed too find the kitchen and clean the dishes.

"Now to see how wealthy demons masquerading as humans live!"  
"Not on your life..."  
Rin turned and saw Sesshomaru looking at her. "I have requested some clothing for you, and while we wait for it we'll have a sensible discussion about what is going to happen."  
"Like adults?" Rin asked suddenly interested. Sesshomaru nodded expecting her to come up with some smart remark, but instead she quickly took a seat at the island and demonstrated perfect posture.  
_This has got to be the single most strange child I have ever encountered. _He stood across from the island leaning back against the fridge.

"First I would like to know your name." Sesshomaru told her.  
"Rin Watanabe."  
"You are now Rin Saito, my ward. You will be living here, and I will see to your needs."

"You're expecting me to keep quiet about this ?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.  
"You're a smart kid...name one person who would believe you."Sesshomaru smirked at the way she was pouting. "Why do I have to stay here if no one will believe me?"  
"Do you want to live the next thirteen years as an orphan?"

Rin sighed in defeat. "You win."  
"Good, once your clothing has arrived we will go shop for anything else you need," he said. "should I be concerned about anyone recognizing you?"  
"My father...though he hasn't seen me since I was two." Sesshomaru nodded and left to go and answer the door.

* * *

**AN: Rin isn't a bitch she's just one of those people who uses anger to express her sadness. She gets back to her normal sweet self as the story progresses and she gets to know Sesshomaru a little better. I like her reaction since Rin doesn't exactly fear Sesshomaru anyway :)  
**

**R&R  
**

**For anyone interested my new posts will be:  
**

**Stalker- DBZ, (Piccolo& OC)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)  
**


	4. Mates and toys and Oras oh my!

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

They were buying more clothes, why on earth would she need so much clothing. "Why are you grumbling?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
"I hate clothes shopping..." Rin pouted.  
"You are female...you love shopping." Sesshomaru said as though it was an undeniable fact.

"I may not act like it but I am still a five year old girl, and like all five year olds clothes bore me."

Sesshomaru was getting impatient, first she'd complained about not liking the clothes that had been delivered for her, then she wanted ice cream, and now she was bored. "What do you want from me?" He groaned.  
"Toys..."  
That was it? She wanted toys? Vaguely somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that toys were made for children. "We will go after this." He sighed, and she giggled twirling happily.

* * *

_Why the hell did I agree to this?_ Sesshomaru growled inwardly. The toy store he'd taken Rin to was the best in the city, and it was filled with crying little brats, and parents whom were either overwhelmed by or ignoring the overly energetic children.

Rin had asked him how many toys she could have; and he'd had to remind himself of her previous living conditions. He took two strung together carts and told her she could have as many as she could fit in the carts. He had to fight back a smirk of pride at how happy she was as he followed her down isle after isle as she placed whatever caught her eye in the carts.

* * *

"This is Sesshomaru." He said answering his cell.  
_'Where the hell are you?'_ Inuyasha demanded.  
"I am at the toy store with Rin."  
_'How long are you gonna be? I've gotten all the stuff you needed.'  
_"We are almost done here."  
_'I'll hang out for a bit then.'  
_"I have a young woman stopping by...keep her entertained for me." He said hanging up.

* * *

Kagome was bored, she'd come all the way from the other side of the city to meet with the famous Sesshomaru Tashio to discus home schooling his new ward; and he was running late. Not only that but his equally famous brother was just leering at her.  
"Are you some kind of pervert?"

"N-no!" Inuyasha stammered.

"I hope not. I really don't feel like purifying any demons today."  
"Shit! You're a Miko?"  
"Yeah, but I don't make a habit of ridding the world of demons who aren't terrorizing the world." Inuyasha sighed in releaife, he'd already recognized her as his mate and courting her would be dificult if she was trying to kill him. "I also don't intend to hurt Sesshomaru for his crimes."

"You know?"

"Yes, but that's another story. I understand his problem, and I told him what it was that was bothering his demon."

"You're my mate!" Inuyasha suddenly blurted, sending the room into an awkward silence.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned home and immediately felt the tension in in the atmosphere; hell it even looked as though Rin could feel it.

"Why don't you go and put everything away...I'll go see what that idiot brother has done now." He told her.

Rin looked at all of the bags and boxes that filled the room that she had awoken in that morning; she couldn't even see the floor, the top of the dresser, or the bed due to the large amount of stuff. She'd never had this much stuff when she was living with her mother, mostly because the woman held a grudge against her daughter for having her husband put in jail.  
Rin had simply told her teacher who had given her the bruises, and the police did an investigation. Add on to that the fact that her mother was still behaving like a sixteen year old, and you've got a terrible living environment.

"Maybe I'm better off...but does that mean that I should forgive him?" She asked looking for a bag of clothes to unpack.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked between the girl he considered a friend and his brother. All he'd gotten out of the rushed explanation the two had given for the tension was that was that his idiot half brother hadn't handled the fact that Kagome was his mate with any tact.

"On to the stuff that I actually care about." Sesshomaru said, "the papers Inuyasha..."  
"You'll get your information if Kagome agrees to go out with me." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome demanded.  
"Fine, she will." Sesshomaru said earning a glare from Kagome.  
"Here," Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshomaru excepted the files from Inuyasha. It was pretty thick for a girl who'd only been alive five years... _Maybe she's already got a record._

__Kagome sat arms crossed glaring at Sesshomaru. "I can't believe you just did that!" She snapped.

Inuyasha had left grinning fifteen minutes ago and she was still pissed.  
"You are his mate Kagome...fate would've forced the two of you together with or without me."  
"Well, its nice to see he doesn't remember me..."

"Why don't you remind him during your date?"  
"I do believe I will." She smirked, "now tell me about your ward."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin is five and wants to be treated like a grown woman, but strangely...when she talks to you she doesn't seem like a five year old."  
"Okay."  
"I'll get back to you on the level of her IQ." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm going to go and introduce myself to her." Kagome announced rising from her seat on the couch.

* * *

There was a black Ora surrounding the little girl.

Rin seemed completely oblivious to it, and it confused Kagome.

"Are you Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" Rin asked snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.  
"No, we're just friends."  
Oh...well I'm Rin." The little girl said going back to putting dresses on hangers. "My name is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you. I'm a little busy right now, so I can't really chat at the moment."  
"Don't worry about it, we can talk tomorrow. I have to go anyway."

* * *

**AN: I have decided that Rin will be keeping the attitude :)  
**

**And thank you to Emojinx18 for correcting me, I could never remember that it was a MokoMoko. So thank you. :)  
**

**R&R  
**

**For anyone interested my new posts will be:  
**

**Stalker- DBZ, (Piccolo& OC)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)-Delayed  
**


	5. curses and files

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Kagome returned the next morning with a bunch of spiritual books, and immediately began studying Rin.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she watched the little girl and took notes.  
"He came back a little while ago covered in blood, told me not to bother him for any reason, and went to what I imagine is his bed room." Rin answered. She was sitting in her room watching tv and eating Pop-tarts.

"He killed someone last night?" Kagome asked, Rin just shrugged returning her attention to the cartoons.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked through the information Inuyasha had managed to find on Rin. Something about it wasn't right...

"Half breed, I demand an explanation." He snapped.  
His half brother moaned into the phone, not happy about being woken up. "An explanation for what Fluffy?"  
Sesshomaru growled at the use of the insulting name. "The information on Rin that you gave me is for a woman who should be twenty by now."  
"I am aware, but you should look at the photos in the back of the file first." Inuyasha hung up.

Sesshomaru did as instructed and bit back a gasp (because he was above doing that sort of thing.) at what he saw.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun-dun!**


	6. Kagome's plans

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

It had to be a curse. Kagome was more than positive that the dark Ora she could see around Rin was a curse.

"So I'm dealing with either a demon or a spiritual person with dark powers." She said watching the little girl who was currently absorbed in a book._ Perhaps this curse has something to do with her heightened intelligence._ She thought looking over the notes from her observations.

_A bit more observation should tell me exactly what the curse is doing._

* * *

**AN: Sorry this is all I'm able to type before the pain pills have kicked in will post more as soon as they wear off.  
**

**R&R :)  
**


	7. Curses and files part 2

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Rin's picture was staring him right in the face, but she was twenty-one in the photo and had just finished her second year of college...it seemed she was very interested in fashion.

"This makes no sense." He sighed, "how could Rin possibly be twenty-one when she's five?"

The woman in the file had been reported as going home to see her family, but she had vanished into thin air. Never making it to her destination.

"Seems that the investigators gave had only been able to find her car." He continued to read. "And after a year and a half without finding any other evidence they closed the case."  
Something told Sesshomaru that the police had more information than they were letting on about, he would also need to get information on the woman he killed and older Rin's family.

"The half breed will defanately have his work cut out for him when he wakes up." He managed to smirk despite his current confusion.

* * *

Sesshomaru was even more confused when Kagome came to him with her own discovery. He then showed her the file.

"If this is her, there is a chance that this curse is blocking her memory of her life and who she really is." Kagome said.

"Whoever is responsible didn't want to hold her for ransom obviously," Sesshomaru said, "They must have needed her for something."

"Yeah, but what?" Kagome asked. Figuring out what the curse was doing was a good start to finding answers.

* * *

**AN: I know this is short, but I'm posting the next chapter on the same day.  
**

**R&R :)  
**


	8. In the case of little Rin

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Rin wasn't sure why but Kagome and Sesshomaru were fussing over her like she had just come strait out of 'Unsolved Mysteries' (I loved that show when I was little) and was not supposed to be real. A figment of their imaginations come to life or something. Bizarrely for the past two weeks Inuyasha was the only treating her normally.

"Why are those two acting so weird?" Rin asked Inuyasha as they both sat eating instant Ramen.

"Because some things about you just don't add up." He replied.  
"Like what?"

"I'm sure you'll find out just as soon as they realize that they can just ask you themselves."

Rin shrugged.

"Inuyasha having been designated babysitter while Kagome and Kagome were gone, was going to play X-box with her after lunch and she was too busy looking forward to winning to think any more on anyone's strange behavior.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Sesshomaru asked when he and Kagome had met for lunch at a small cafe.

"No, but I was thinking...why don't we just see what Rin remembers?"

"Hmm-mm?"

"Maybe someone she remembers will know what we want to know, or at least give us some sort of lead."

"I suppose its worth a try." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

That night when he came home; Sesshomaru ate dinner with Rin. This was strange because normally she would fix a sandwich or something that didn't need to be cooked and ate alone.

But not tonight.

As if that wasn't strange enough; Kagome was cooking dinner, and would be joining them.

"I know this is different our normal routine Rin, but Kagome and I have been trying to figure out some things about you," Sesshomaru explained a few minutes into the meal.

"and we've run into quite a few very confusing walls." Kagome finished the explanation.

"What kind of _confusing walls_?" Rin asked. She wasn't paying too much attention though; Kagome had made mac & cheese. Her favorite. She and Sesshomaru were having some kind of pork dish.

"Rin tell us about your life with your mother." Kagome told her she and Sesshomaru had note pads and pins, "as much as you can remember. Start from the very beginning."

"Okay," Rin said then realized her plat was empty. "Can I have seconds first."

"Sure." Sesshomaru said. Kagome went to get more food, and he went to get his digital tape recorder.

"Now start from the beginning, give as much detail as you possibly can." Kagome said clicking her pin.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**_  
_

_Rin awoke in a poorly decorated room, she was sleeping under a thin sheet on a slowly deflating air mattress. The room was obviously for a child, but there weren't any toys, or any colorful objects to make the space fun._

_Why was she in such a place?  
Was she taken from her home and locked away?  
_

_"Oh good you're awake." A scary man with a deep voice and long black hair said entering the room. "You remember anything?"  
_

_Rin shook her head.  
_

_"You had an accident. Hit your head pretty hard." He said, "your mother and I were so worried when we got a call from the police."  
_

_"You're my father?" She asked.  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"And we live here?"  
"Since the fire." He said, "you lost your memory."  
"My head hurts..." She groaned as a woman wearing really tight and revealing clothes entered the room.  
_

_"Go back to sleep. I'll bring you some dinner when its ready." The woman said  
_

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"What was his name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku."

Kagome's head snapped up, "Naraku?" She asked. Rin nodded. "Well, now I have a starting point to figure this out."

"You know him?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Have your brother come back...I'm going to need him." Kagome sighed. "Rin where is Naraku now?" She asked. He'd been quiet for about two years now. Too quiet.

"He's in jail...my old school had him arrested for beating me...he should be getting out in a few months." The little girl shivered in revulsion. "Every time I came home he and my mom would be on the couch naked and doing weird loud things. I would be punished for interrupting him." Rin explained shivering again.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru was for some reason tucking her in and checking her windows.

"All will be revealed when we figure everything out." He told her glaring out into the night before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

* * *

**AN: Now we start to get to the interesting stuff :)  
**

**R&R please.  
**


	9. Kikyo

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"If you're trying to get me to babysit again you can forget it." Inuyasha grumbled as he roughly shoved some files into his brother's hands.

"No, Rin will be spending the day with me." Sesshomaru said, "Kagome has requested your presence."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said his ears twitching from his excitement. Sesshomaru imagined a wagging tail and dripping tongue hanging from his mouth, and started choking on his suppressed laughter.

"Freak...I'm going to go play Wii with Rin." Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

It seemed that Inuyasha had managed the official police reports, some information on older Rin's parents, and some stuff on the woman he'd killed the night he took Rin.

"I wounder how he always manages to get his hands on this information." He spoke aloud to his empty study.

* * *

Kagome arrived an hour later since her college finals had begun. But she came with a bow and arrows, and completely suceeded in confusing everyone.

"Where exactly are we going?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah, where the hell are you two going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Somewhere that could possibly be dangerous, but I imagine I'll manage to get a lot of answers." Kagome said.

"Can I have a bow and arrow set?" Rin asked as Kagome drug Inuyasha out to her car by his shirt sleeve.

"When hell freezes over." Sesshomaru told her. "Now come we have work to do." Rin pouted as she followed him up to his study.

* * *

"Who are we going to see that is so dangerous?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome started her car.

"Did Sesshomaru tell you what Rin told us last night?"

"He told me everything and had me listen to the recording...I was disgusted by what I heard." Inuyasha answered, his eyes narrowing at the memory.

"Do you know anything about Naraku?" She asked.  
"I know that he's the bastard my ex-girlfriend left me for."

Kagome glared at him, she knew that already. "My sister is a dark priestess, and used to see him from time to time." Kagome said.**  
**

"Your sister sounds like a slut." Inuyasha said.  
"She is, and I ran into her ex once before they broke up...we were all in high school."

"What happened?"

"Well, he was planing to propose, I didn't want him hurt since he seemed like a nice guy." She explained, "I tried to tell him she was a slut. He got mad called me a jealous bitch and stormed off."

"What a bastard!" Inuyasha said angry that anyone had dared to treat Kagome in such away.

"Yep, he found out on graduation though when she turned up pregnant and tried to pin the baby on him. Didn't even try to apologize to me, just kept glaring at me from across the room like it was my fault."

"What if he tried to apologize to you?"  
"I wouldn't forgive him, I had low self esteem in high school and everything he said really messed me up for a while. I hate him even to this day."

"Talk about a grudge." Inuyasha whistled.  
"He doesn't deserve my forgiveness, everything he said to me that day was uncalled for. I doubt he even wants my forgiveness, and if he wanted it he'd have to earn it." Kagome shrugged.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin had spent the morning looking at photos and names from the files that Inuyasha had brought over. She'd recognized Kagura and Kikyo.

"They used to babysit me."  
"I'll have to locate and question them." Sesshomaru said. Though the name Kikyo did sound familiar...as did Kagura, but he had no idea why.


	10. Two dates

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Once Sesshomaru had finished seeing who all in the files Rin remembered; Rin had somehow managed to talk him into playing video games with her. They were playing Gears of War. Frankly it was odd to Sesshomaru that she was even into violent games.

"What should we have for lunch?" He asked.

"Lets go out!" Rin declared jumping up and down. She didn't know why Sesshomaru was being so nice and attentive, but she'd have to be a dummy not to take advantage of it and see how far her limits went.

* * *

The apartments where Kagome's sister lived were rundown and in a very crummy part of the city. Inuyasha was picking up on a familiar sent as they stopped at a door on the third floor.

"Ummm..." He said kind of nervous as Kagome knocked on the door, "Kagome what did you say your sister's name was again?"

She didn't reply and before he could say anything else the door swung open.

"Well if it isn't the family favorite." Kikyo said, "and with the deadbeat father of my baby. Are you finally hear to give me child support?"

"You had an abortion Kikyo." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
"That doesn't change who the father is." Kikyo snapped.

"That damn baby was not mine, we never had sex." Inuyasha said.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked as though she was better than them and had better things to do. Kagome held up a picture she'd taken of Rin, "what does Naraku want with this girl?" Kagome demanded.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome voted to stand not trusting Kikyo's furniture.

"There isn't much to tell." Kikyo sighed, "Rin had spent all of high school and college rejecting him, and he doesn't like being told _no_."

"Well that's childish..." Kagome said, though she didn't believe for a minute that that was the whole reason.

"Anyway he paid me for a curse, demanded I get an abortion and I haven't heard from the bastard since." She was happy about that last part. "If he used it on her then her memories should be coming back soon unless he recasts the second half to keep them locked away."

"Give me the curse." Kagome commanded.

"Forty bucks." Kikyo challenged knowing that her goody-goody going to college and making something of herself little sister probably didn't have the money for it.

"Inuyasha pay the whore." Kagome said playing her sister's game.

Kagome had checked the curse over to make sure it was correct, used her powers and Inuyasha's sense of smell to make sure Kikyo was telling the truth, and quickly said goodbye.

* * *

"Now I get why you refuse to answer my calls and go out with me." Inuyasha said during the drive back to Sesshomaru's.

"I suppose you do." Kagome said.  
"I really don't blame you for what happened. I had been trying to work up the courage to apologize, but I couldn't admit that I had been wrong about the woman I had convinced myself I was in love with."

"Mhmmmm..."

"How do I earn back your forgiveness?"  
"Prove my impression of you wrong. Prove to me that you're not a bastard."

"Then how about we stop for lunch and actually get to know each other?"  
Only because I'm hungry." She said.

* * *

Somehow lunch had turned into a trip to the park, a movie, and dinner.

Sesshomaru was pretty sure she'd gotten a date out of him. _Why am I okay with the fact that I just wasted an entire day with her?_ He asked himself glancing at the little girl sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat using his suit jacket as a blanket.

* * *

He walked through the police tape knowing that the cops would defanately not be coming back to a whore's apartment. It just wasn't worth their time.

The whore had gone and gotten herself killed, and now the kid was gone. _I did my time and got out only to find that their is a hitch in my plans. _He sighed. It was time to call in some favors.


	11. Dates and work

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Kagome asked, she had been rudely woken up by Inuyasha ringing her doorbell.

"Its time for our lunch date..." He said. Kagome smacked her palm against her forehead and let him into her house.

"Sorry, I was up late last night looking for a way to break the curse ."  
"How did that work out?"

"Not well. I got close, but apparently I'm missing something." She sighed.  
"What?"  
"A drop of blood from her mate. The curse wouldn't have taken if she wasn't destined to be mated to a demon." Kagome explained.

"I can help with that." Inuyasha said smirking, "but first you need to get ready for our date." He said.

* * *

Rin woke up the next morning confused. She'd had a strange dream that she was in high school. That Naraku guy (Sesshomaru had informed her that they weren't her real parents.) had kept trying to touch her, and get her to go somewhere with him to have a good time. She had refused, but she still felt as though something wasn't right.

Rin had recited every word of her dream to Sesshomaru and his tape recorder.

He picked up on her anxiety, and for the for the life pf him he didn't know how to make it go away.

"Rin go pack a small bag of things to entertain yourself. I have to go into the office today, and you will be accompanying me."

"Okay Sesshomaru-Sama." She said leaving the breakfast table.

* * *

Rin knew that Sesshomaru had a very important job, so she wanted to dress accordingly.

She dawned a gray and white plaid skirt and a cotton candy pink sweater. Putting on white knee high socks and shinny black shoes, and a head band that looked like the skirt completed the outfit.

Sneaking into Sesshomaru's study she found a small computer bag; and in it she packed her small computer (one of the ones with the touch screen), and on a strange impulse her sketch pad and pencils.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and snapped a picture with his phone; when Rin met him at the door.

She was just so cute and looked like a little professional. "Ready to go to work?" He asked not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Yes!" She chirped.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the park enjoying coffee; after a very nice relaxing lunch.

"So you think that your brother is Rin's mate?"  
"I could smell it all over him the night he brought her home." He shrugged, "the damn sent is all over the house."

"How come I haven't noticed it?" Kagome asked. As a Miko she was well trained on how to notice these things.

"Rin isn't old enough to mate at the moment, so she's not reciprocating the feelings thus keeping his demon contained for now." Inuyasha explained. Both had noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't gone out killing anyone in a while, and figured that it had something to do with Rin.

"We need to break this curse." Kagome sighed she didn't like the way the air felt.


	12. Curse

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru took Rin to the park to play once hi meeting had ended. Apparently he needed to fire some people before the end of the month since they couldn't seem to do what he was paying them to do.

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru on the park bench, she was busy sketching something. Sesshomaru hadn't expected her to go and play with the other children, she was confused and trying to figure things out. Apparently Kikyo had been wrong about Rin's memories. Instead of coming back as dreams specifically, Rin was also suffering from flashbacks, and had been since they'd left the manor that morning.

It was as if the dream she'd had the night before had opened the flood gates for all of her memories to just keep coming along as they very well wished.

He felt bad for her, which had him following her into a confused state. Since he was the Great Lord Sesshomaru, he pitied no one. But he was beginning to realize he wasn't himself when it concerned Rin.

* * *

Kagura had skipped town as soon as he'd been locked up.

Kanna had gotten married and left.

Kikyo had declared that she no longer associated with criminals, and threatened to purify him out of existance.

Everyone else was either dead or in jail, meaning he was on his own with getting the child back.

_Where should I start looking_?

* * *

Inuyasha drove Kagome and all of her equiptment to Sesshomaru's, they were going to break the curse; and it wasn't a moment too soon because Kikyo had called and informed them about Naraku. She'd also gone on at length about how she was going to rehab to better her life.

"Well they aren't home at the moment," Inuyasha said hangging up his cell. "So we have time for a quick stop."  
"A stop where?" Kagome asked.

"We're about to go on a second date, but I have to speak to someone first."

"We just went on a date, and I never agreed to a second one." Kagome said. She had every intention of going out with him again, but he was a bit too cocky about it for her liking.

"Come on Kagome...I promise you'll like it."

He was giving her the puppy dog look, and she caved pretty easily as a result.

"Great!" He grinned parking in front of a restaurant, "you stay put and I'll be right back!"

* * *

"They are going to turn me back to normal?" Rin asked.

By this point in time Sesshomaru had told her everything, she needed to know what was going on. She wouldn't be plagued by memories that made no sense anymore, and she would be restored to her rightful age.

"Yes, and once we get you fixed up I'll look into finding your family." Sesshomaru said. Then he could send her off to where she belonged, and he could go back to living his life the way he wanted to.

"I wounder if they will be happy to see me?" Rin mused aloud.

"I would imagine so, you're their child and you've been missing for five years." Sesshomaru shrugged, "they'll probably throw you a party."

Rin smiled, but the thought of her family sent a wave of hurt and betrayal through her.

* * *

Rin had taken a nap while waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive. She'd remembered something else...something important.

* * *

**AN: Don't be mad about the length. I'm posting the next bit today as well :)  
**


	13. Files And Curses

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Rin ran out of the mansion as fast as she could towards her car._

_It was all wrong!_

_They had allowed Naraku into their home! They were going to force her to marry him! What had her father said?_

_"Give up this foolishness Rin, Rin and I will refuse his offer."_

_He wanted Rin to learn her place. Women didn't go to college or have lives; no, in her father's deluded vision of the world women did nothing but pleasure their husbands and have babies._

_She refused knowing that her father would still force her into the marriage, and she was snot going to give up on her dreams for anybody. _

_That creepy bastard Naraku had done something to her then._

_Her vision blurred as she drove through the night darkened streets...she needed to disappear ... ..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Rin woke up when the her in the memory blacked out. She needed to find and tell Sesshomaru before he could inform her family that she was alive and well.

* * *

"Did you ever get the rest of the police reports involving Rin's case?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Rin has a brother, he was placed into witness protection." Inuyasha explained. "This is what he told the police about the night Rin disappeared."

Sesshomaru read the statement.

"He was murdered a few weeks before the trial...police suspected that the parents had him killed." Inuyasha continued.

"So Rin's family was working with Naraku?" Sesshomaru said as though it were some unimportant fact.

"Sesshomaru if we send her back to them she'll die." Kagome said.  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"She's your mate!" Inuyasha growled.

"She is merely a problem for me, and I do not keep problems." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome tried to argue, but he cut her off.

"We will break the curse, take care of Naraku eventually, but once she is back to normal she's gone." Sesshomaru snapped ending any further argument.

* * *

Rin sat in the kitchen with a glass of water. She had mistaken his attentiveness as a sign that he cared about her.

_Would he have still said the same things if he'd know I was there? _

_Yeah right like he'd care. _Sesshomaru was a cold heartless bastard, and she didn't have any need for someone like him.

* * *

**AN: No more curse next chapter! YAY!  
**


	14. Awake Again

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"So I just stand here?" Rin asked as Kagome finished setting everything up.

"No, you'll drink the potion and then take a special elixir bath." Kagome explained.  
"What's in the elixir?" Rin asked.  
"You don't want to know." Kagome said.

"We'll what's in the potion I have to drink?" The little girl asked.

"You don't want to know," Kagome said at the same time Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru's blood."

Rin thank Kami was more focused on getting back to normal, than she really was on the mechanics of things. _So long as I can go back to living the way I was before._ She sighed inwardly. Rin hadn't realized that her gaze had drifted over to Sesshomaru, or that she was glaring at him with so much hate.

"Here drink this." Kagome commanded interrupting Rin's thoughts of the future. Rin took the cup without hesitation and downed the foul smelling green liquid in one big gulp, so she wouldn't have to taste it.

Sesshomaru was the one to catch Rin when she passed out just a second later.

"Now what?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Take her to her bathroom." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha gathered up the rest of the supplies.

* * *

Kagome had undressed Rin and wrapped her in a towel before placing her in the bath tub.

"Why must those of the spiritual persuasion use such foul smelling things all of the time?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Don't ask me." Kagome said as she added more stuff to the glowing purple mixture that Rin was in.

"Alright," Kagome said. "She'll be back to normal sometime tomorrow."

"So I just leave her in there?" Sesshomaru asked. He thought there would be much more to it.

"Yes, she'll remember everything when she wakes up." Kagome replied.

"We'll show ourselves out." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand.  
"Call if you need anything!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study with the police report on Rin's parents, and a stiff drink. Could he really send her back to those people? What if something else happened to her?

**Mate must remain here.** His demon growled.

Sesshomaru knew Rin was his mate, that had become obvious once he'd suddenly just stopped murdering innocent women. But he wouldn't be the Great Lord Sesshomaru if he didn't put up some kind of fight. Rin was a human and humans were beneath him.

But...Rin wasn't just some human.

She belonged to him.

"Something still needs to be done about her parents and Naraku." He sighed pushing his drink away. He Hadn't needed it after all.

* * *

It was the next afternoon when Rin awoke. She wondered if it had worked, she could remember everything...well she really had no idea how she'd gotten upstairs, let alone how she'd gotten in her bathroom.

Carefully she climbed out of the tub and went over to the mirror.

"No way!" She gasped when she saw herself.

Her hair was the same dark brown, and now went past her shoulders stopping at her waist. She was now a D-cup, and had a figure that models would kill for. Not rail thin, but still thin none the less. She'd lost some of the roundness in her face making her look more mature now. Her eyes still so big and brown had lost some of their innocence and child like wounder, but that had come with learning the ways of the world.

"I must come up to Sesshomaru's chin now..." She said marveling at the change in her height; that's when she noticed the note taped to the edge of the mirror.

_'Rin,_

_I have gone into work. I left you some packing boxes and free to one of my cars, which ever you pick will become yours.  
I wont return until late, we will talk if you are still awake.  
_

_-Sesshomaru_

"Good, this will be easier with him gone." She said making her way over to the shower.

* * *

Rin had set up an interview with the owner of an apartment complex near Tokyo University. So that was where she was headed after selling everything but her games.

"May I ask why you're in such a hurry to move in?" Jakotsu asked.

"Lets just say I can't be what my father wants, and I need to get out of there." Rin explained.

Jakotsu knew how that was, his own father had held a gun to him and threatened to shoot the gay out of him. Rin seemed decent, and didn't look like she'd be a problem.

"You've seen what we have available and your finances all seem to be in order." He said. (Rin had taken all of her information from Sesshomaru's study)

"If you can pay the first month and security deposit now, you can move in today."

"Cash or check?" Rin asked.

"Which ever." Jakotsu said smiling.

* * *

**AN: Updated!  
**


	15. Somethings not right Sess

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't concentrate on work at all.

His demon was anxious insisting that there was something wrong with Rin. But with all of the meetings he had going on today to discuss important possible business mergers, he couldn't possibly leave to go and check it out.

_But I can send the half breed._ He suddenly remembered.

* * *

"Hello?" Inuyasha said into his phone, voice groggy from sleep.

"Go to my home and check on Rin. My demon suspects that something is very wrong."

Inuyasha stared at the phone once the line went dead. "Bastard..." He said before getting up to trow on some clothes.

* * *

Now that she had managed to secure a place to live, Rin needed a job. The money she got selling some of the stuff Sesshomaru had gotten her while she was still a child wasn't going to last very long once she started her new collage courses.

"Luckily Sesshomaru had managed to get all of my information, so I won't need to start over from the beginning." Sighed as she walked into a coffee shop armed with her laptop and a stack of papers.

She spent an hour and a half filling out applications and sipping coffee, she even filled put one for the cafe. It reminded her a lot of how things were when she'd first left home.

Without her parents support Rin had become even more independent than she had been as a child. She knew how to take care of herself, she was blessed with street smarts as well as book smarts.

_Now I'm own again._ She sighed inwardly.

* * *

She was doing a damn good job keeping under the radar. But that was fine by him.

He had found another prey...

* * *

**AN: Wounder what that's all about. And what will Sesshomaru do when he finds out that Rin is gone?  
**


	16. Gone?

"Speaking"

* * *

Sesshomaru ran a third red light in his haste to get home, the conversation (if you could call it that) with Inuyasha still running through his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hello?" Sesshomaru said answering his phone and momentarily turned his attention away from the bit of work he'd been able to get started on since Inuyasha would be checking on Rin._

_"Hey, I'm at your house now." Inuyasha said his tone alerting Sesshomaru that something was up. "You're not going to like what I've just found."_

**END FLASHBACK  
**Sesshomaru had hung up without letting Inuyasha explain exactly what was wrong, he needed to get to Rin, hold her, and make sure she remained safe.

_No one is going to take what's mine._

* * *

Rin sat on a box of clothes wishing that she could just pay someone to do all of her unpacking for her, but no such luck. She only had enough money left over for what she needed, which had been the reason she'd wanted a pre-furnished apartment.

"Back to work!" She announced to no one in particular. She needed to get the rest of her clothes put away so she could get ready for what was to be the start of her new life.

* * *

Gone.

Rin wasn't hurt, or attacked.

She had just up and left. The note on his desk telling them all that she had heard his argument with Inuyasha and Kagome before they had returned her to normal.

"So how does it feel to have chased your mate away?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"I need to find her..." Sesshomaru said ignoring his brother's comment, he needed to set things strait between them. Not only that, but Naraku was loose in the city.

**Need to find MATE and bring MATE HOME!** His demon growled anxious to get Rin back, he really didn't want to go back to blacking out and slotering innocent women.

Rin would be returning to him weather she wanted to or not.

* * *

A shiver ran down Rin's spine as she sat in her breakfast nook eating a cup of instant ramen and looking over her needed assignments for her classes in the morning. She didn't feel like she was being watched. No, it felt more like someone was thinking about her...really, really hard. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wounder if it was Sesshomaru, and pray that it wasn't Naraku or some other pervert that happened to see her walk by.

"I wounder how he reacted to my absence..." She muttered amused by the thought of Sesshomaru getting angry and throwing a tantrum over the fact that she wasn't there when he got home.

"Knowing 'Sir Stick up his ass' he just shrugged and enjoyed the fact that I was no longer there to burden him

* * *

**Please R&R **


	17. Cops do their jobs after all

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Thank Kami I had the sense to do all of my academics before my life went to hell." Rin groaned.

It was her lunch time and she was spending it all sitting in the interrogation room at the police station. Apparently they really did notice when people who were missing suddenly appear again. Now they wanted answers, and wanted to set up court dates. The only problem was explaining things without including demons; which she'd managed to do by saying Naraku had run her off the road and kept her locked up and kept her memory at bay with drugs.

"It came back while he was locked up, and since he had all of my belongings and information I got help from an old friend, and got back on track with my life." She explained.

"Who is this friend?" The detective asked.  
"Sesshomaru. Now can I please get back my lunch break is almost over?" Rin demanded, "Its my first day back at classes and I don't want to have a tardy so soon."

* * *

Rin had obviously not left with the intention not to be found. Inuyasha had tracked her down at the University, it hadn't been hard at all what with her using her real name and all.

"Alright time to make a plan." He said after he'd followed her to her new home.

* * *

**R&R  
**

**Also I am updating 'Drama' today (finally) so check it out if you were one of the people who are following or if you're just curious. ;P**


	18. Found

"Speaking"

* * *

Inuyasha figured it would be best for he and Kagome to speak with Rin; before telling Sesshomaru where she could be found. So they waited and met her at work.

* * *

"What do I owe the honor of this visit?" Sesshomaru asked the two detectives that had come to his office flashing their badges and requesting a meeting.

"We recently found and questioned a young woman..." One detective began, and they began to explain their conversation with Rin.  
"What you've said sounds correct, she told you the truth. Naraku has a real problem with rejection." Sesshomaru said.  
"Would you be willing to testify against he and her parents?" A detective asked.

"I already plan to, but I'm afraid you'll be disappointed to know that this case is already in the process of being presented to a higher court." Sesshomaru replied, "Be sure you get your parking validated on the way out." He continued not giving them a chance to ask anymore questions, his attention going back to his work as the men took the hint and left.

* * *

"How is it that you manage to keep acquiring classified or unattainable information?" Rin asked bringing Kagome her coffee and Inuyasha his slice of pie. She was on her break so it was fine for her to sit and chat with them.

"That's my little secret." Inuyasha replied.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Rin asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what it was that they wanted form her.  
"We know why you left Rin." Kagome said seeing no point in sugar coating anything.

"I wasn't exactly vague about it..." Rin said.  
"The bastard needs to learn this lesson." Inuyasha said pretending not to notice the scolding look Kagome shot him before she turned back to Rin.

"While we completely understand your reasoning..." Kagome began, "it was a very stupid and impulsive thing to decision."

"How so?" Rin asked.  
"For starters you used your real name for everything, and Naraku has been calling in favors to find you." Inuyasha said.

"Another reason is that Sesshomaru didn't really want you to go, he was fighting with his pride...you know how men are, he didn't want to admit that you are his mate." Kagome added to Inuyasha's statement.

"Inuyasha you make a valid point." Rin said, "Kagome...what is a mate?"

"A mate is like soul mates in human terms. But when you guys have sex he'll mark you, you'll share his life span, and live happily ever after." Kagome explained as simply as she could. "I brought a book to help explain it better." She added giving Rin the small yet thick book.

"No offense, but there is no way Sesshomaru has any kind of feelings for me." Rin argued.  
"What if he were to just tell you what we've told you himself?" Kagome asked sounding a bit desperate.

"I'd hear him out...I do owe him and the two of you for helping me." Rin shrugged standing, "my time is up." She said leaving them their bill.

* * *

"So my new target is friends with my old target..." The mysterious man sitting in the back corner mused. "This only makes for a much more fun time once I break them both." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his dimly lit study staring at the information Inuyasha and Kagome had brought him an hour ago. Kagome practically begging him to go to Rin and tell her the truth.

But something was stopping him...

Did Rin really want to hear him out?

Kagome had assured him that she would, but that wasn't enough for him.

_I need to know for sure that she'll come back..._

* * *

**AN: What shall happen next I wounder. R&R  
**


	19. Brothers

"Speaking"

* * *

It was getting harder to remain open minded about what Kagome and Inuyasha had told her about Sesshomaru. It had been a week and a half since their meeting at Rin's job, and she still hadn't seen or heard from the demon in question.

"It could be that he's just arguing with his pride again...you know how men are." Kagome said.

Rin had the day off and it was Saturday, so Kagome had stopped by to hang out for a bit and secretly check on her at her apartment.

"Doesn't matter..." Rin shrugged, "soon it'll be too late."

Kagome pouted, but she couldn't disagree with Rin, she knew personally what it was like waiting for a Tashio man to swallow their pride and apologize, she'd waited for years for one. Besides it wasn't her place to medal. Sesshomaru had Rin's current information and cell number if he wanted to get in touch with her and set things strait; and right now it didn't really seem like he wanted to or even cared.

"Its your choice," Kagome said. "But for all of us just give him until the end of tomorrow." Kagome didn't like it, but this was really the only thing she could do about the situation...convince Rin to hold on a bit longer. She did however also send Inuyasha a text explaining the problem when Rin wasn't looking.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew allowing Inuyasha to take him home was a bad idea; not only was the half breed driving like a maniac, but in the end they had wound up parked outside of Rin's apartment.

"Why have you brought me here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because asshole! Your mate is about to call it quits on you!" Inuyasha snapped, "you wait a day longer to fix this and she won't even be willing to hear what you have to say anymore!"

"Why do you care?" Sesshomaru asked, he could understand all of the reasons Kagome was involved without her telling him anything, but not what Inuyasha wanted.

"Because...she's been good for you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said his tone serious. "You need her as much as she needs you."

"That is the wisest thing you have ever said...brother." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Rin's door was slightly open, the lock broken.

The place was a mess.

They could smell the girl's scents laced with their fear.

There were scorch marks on the walls and floor.

No Rin...no Kagome.

There was the scent of something foul...evil...disgusting.

Where were their mates.

* * *

**AN: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a moment, Awwwww! What happened to the girls? will the boys find them in time? R&R  
**


	20. Kikyo Everybody

"Speaking"

* * *

The initial shock and anger took a moment to get complete control of, but they managed to rein in their demons.

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha growled.  
"We find out who to them and where they went." Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru looked and sounded like his normal cold and emotionless self, but the slight red tint to his eyes was proving otherwise.

"How do we star?" Inuyasha asked, "I don't anyone else but the girls in here."

"We need a priestess...I'm positive Naraku is responsible, but I want another opinion." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha left immediately telling Sesshomaru to just stay put and await his return. Sesshomaru made a few quick phone calls once Inuyasha had gone; then go started looking for any clues.

* * *

Kikyo was surprised to see Inuyasha at her door.

"What, little Miss. Perfect not getting the job done anymore?" She smirked leaning in the door way and allowing her robe to fall open.

"Naraku has your sister and Rin." Inuyasha said ignoring her slut attempt at seducing him.

Kikyo was silent for a moment then very angry.

"That bastard!" She snarled as she went to go and put some clothes on.

* * *

Kikyo confirmed that Naraku had indeed been in Rin's apartment, and that pissed her off more.

_That bastard promised! He promised not to go near my sister because he had me and I was enough! _She growled inwardly.

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken them?" Sesshomaru asked, he knew who Kikyo was and he didn't trust her, but she was their only link to Naraku so he'd just have to keep an eye on her.

"There are two possibilities...but I'll need to call for help on the way." She said. She knew that Naraku's other flunkies would have to obey her command so she'd take them out too. _This'll teach the bastard to try and betray me...I'll deal with the little bitch for trying t steal my man too!_

"Just lead the way." Inuyasha said starting the car; after this he was going to mate with Kagome, he wouldn't allow something like this to happen again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I had one sever case of writers block and a lot of student loan crap to deal with. but I will be catching up with all of my updating now so just bare with me people! Sorrrry!**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


End file.
